Coming Homo Again
by DracoGinny5ever
Summary: Draco and Harry share an evening that can only be described as tender, beautiful, and jaw-droppingly smutty. Contains mature content for the Drarry lover in all of us.
1. Too Gay to be True

**Chapter One: Too Gay to be True**

_Draco and Harry share an evening that can only be described as tender, beautiful, and jaw-droppingly smutty. Contains mature content for the Drarry lover in all of us. **Disclaimer: JK Rowling made Harry and Draco, I just like to make them play with each other.** _

The smell of holly lingered in the front hallway of the Malfoy Manor. Packages of holiday ornaments and Christmas decorations lay strewn haphazardly across the foyer. Bells, trinkets, and all sorts of cheerful winter merriment were provocatively displayed in nearly every nook and crevice visible to the naked eye. Even the prominently featured artifacts of dark magical value were spruced up for the holidays; some mistletoe over a two-headed skeleton, a sprig of holly wrapped delicately around the Hand of Glory.

To an innocent bystander, the scene presented here might seem typical of a young, Hogwarts graduate, preoccupied with decorating and harriedly awaiting the arrival of his beloved friends and family, anxious to see them after a long semester away at Auror training. To anyone who really knew Draco Malfoy, however, the motivation behind his flustered home preparations was immediately apparent. No fair-weather Slytherin buds, distant, psychotic relatives, or even pesky pure-blood neighbors would be making their way to Draco's house tonight. Someone much more important, much more central to Draco's being would, however, be arriving at approximately 11:30 pm; which was, as Draco noticed, only a half an hour away.

"Oh, Gods..." Draco thought, wiping the sweat off his creamy brow. "I hope Potter appreciates this...I hope he appreciates this as much as I appreciate him." He swooned, the thought of Harry being almost too much for him. He took a seat next to a sequined-thong wearing Santa Clause with a cut out of Brad Pitt's face on it. Draco rested his head against the Santa/Pitt's shoulders and began to fantasize about his dark, dreamy lover. He remembered Scarhead's unruly mane, his pretty face, his heavenly body... "My, Harry," he began to moan, fanning silvery blond hair out of his face. He closed his eyes to savor the image of Harry's tender manliness, and just as he could feel a hard on forming, he was jolted out of his reverie by a loud, confident knock on his front door. He jumped up, trying to act casual, and ran to the mirror to check his reflection.

Twelve minutes later, and extremely satisfied by what his reflection yielded, he marched up to his room and threw off his clothes in a passionate rage, stuffing himself into his leather g-string just as he heard the door bang open and an adorkable boy come through.

"Draco? Are you alright? I saw you run upstairs and I was worried you were..." but Harry's words caught in his throat, his mouth forming an attractive 'O' of surprise, for coming down the staircase was his adored Draco Malfoy in all his glory; nude except for the leather cup covering his manly bits. His face was set in a cold line of lustful fury as he sauntered sexily down the stairs towards Harry.

"Alright, Scarhead?" he whispered, his voice deep with desire. "I can't express in words how...happy," he turned misty eyes towards his scantily clad crotch, "I am to see you."

Harry followed Draco's gaze, wishing desperately that he could see the glory that lay beneath that g-string.

"D-D-Draco, I'm s-s-so HOT for...I love y.." Harry found himself doing an unintentionally accurate impression of Professor Quirrell, as Draco's unadulterated homosexuality was making it hard for him to ambulate. Abandoning all hopes of trying to form a decent line of conversation, he turned to the mirror, hoping he could perhaps seduce Draco with his boyish good looks instead. Harry tried desperately to flatten out his unruly hair, murmuring "I'm not worthy, I'M NOT WORTHY!" as his hair refused to cooperate. He soon found, however, that his mop top didn't matter as he felt Draco's warm lips pressed against his.

"Shhh, Potter. It's quite alright. I'm here now," he grabbed Harry's trembling hand and placed it against his own naked bottom. He felt Harry's breathing hitch, and took this opportunity to shove his tongue as far down harry's throat as humanly possible. Harry gasped for breath, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss as Draco ran his hands over Harry's back.

"To bed, Potter. Now." Draco whispered, suctioning his face away from Harry's for just a moment before picking up and carrying him over the threshold into his bedroom.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I will have to water down these next few chapters a bit as they are, well, a bit raunchy. I may post the non-watered down version elsewhere, and if I do I will let you know. Thank you so much for reading! **

**Also, to my Drinny homies I SWEAR I am actually going to update 'But I Just Wanted Pink Haired Babies!' this week. I'm a terrible updater/person and I'm mega sorry it has taken me so long but it will be done, I promise!!!! Thank you for your continued support!!**


	2. Role Reversal

**Disclaimer: Harry and Draco belong to JK Rowling, but their burgeoning love belongs to fanon. **

**Chapter 2: Role Reversal **

Once they had entered the bedroom, Draco's stormy grey eyes locked with Harry's bright green ones, and as Harry nodded his head in anticipation, Draco placed him gently on the bed. In an instant, he was on top of Harry, shielding his cowering form with his nearly naked body. He trailed Harry's succulent face with kisses before his lips finally came crashing down against his, and their bodies became locked once more in a passionate embrace. They laid together for several moments, only daring to break their fierce make out session for need of air. Draco was beginning to feel rather hot and bothered in his man-thong, and Harry soon found that he couldn't get out of his pants quickly enough. As if Draco could read Harry's thoughts, he ran his hand down Harry's front until he was able to comfortable tickle his young friend's zipper. In one fluid motion, Harry's fly was tenderly unzipped with expert hands.

Draco, we can't do this! Harry flushed, suddenly bashful. What if…what if your parents walk in?

Draco scowled. "If I didn't know any better, Potter, I'd say you were scared."

"N-no, I'm not scared it's just…I've never you know, been with a man before."

Draco's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "You mean after all those years you and Weasley never-"

"No! Ron is like a brother to me. And more importantly, he's just not my type."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. His lover's friendship with the gangly redhead had always made him nervous, and, though he would never admit it, he was happy beyond belief that the two of them had never been intimate.

"Well isn't that delightful," he drawled. "So if Ron's not your type, maybe I can be.." His last words were drowned out as he began assaulting Harry's mouth with his tongue again. Some small part of Harry's mind was telling him to run far, far away, from Draco Malfoy. The taut Slytherin was the unattainable Adonis of the homosexual population of Hogwarts, and there was no telling how many helpless young men had fallen under his spell. Harry knew he shouldn't be doing this, and his brain was practically screaming at him to stop.

But at the present moment, the rest of Harry's body couldn't care less what his brain was thinking. He returned Draco's ministrations with some magic tongue tricks of his own, and soon Malfoy was moaning just as loudly as he was. Malfoy ran his fingers through Harry's dark locks before grabbing both his wrists and lifting them high up over his head, up against the bedpost. He smirked, bending down to tease Harry's chest and nipples. Just as he thought he had control of the situation, however, Harry slithered out of Draco's clutches, maneuvering himself to where he was the one on top in a move that surprised the both of them.

"Scared, Malfoy?"

"You wish."

Harry grinned mischievously, fishing out his wand from his crumpled pants that lay a few feet away from him. He advanced on his wandless counterpart, whispering an ancient binding spell that left Draco bound spread-eagle on his down-feather mattress.

"My how the tables have turned, Mr. Malfoy. Let me think, how can I punish you today?"

Draco's jaw fell open, as Harry had never taken such a domineering tone with him before. "It's up to you, I guess. You are the one with a wand, after all."

"Silence! Speak only when you are given permission! For this transgression, I will have to make you suffer." He summoned a painful looking whip out of mid air. Malfoy gasped as Harry whipped him once, twice, three times on his delicately pale bottom.

"Potter, I didn't know you had it in you…" he whimpered

"Correction, Malfoy. You're the one who has IT in _you_!" and with that, Harry mounted himself on top of Draco, removing his leather thong and boxers in the process, and entering him with a swiftness that stunned Draco to his core. He moaned, pulling Draco's head back with clumsy fingers and planted a million kisses on his face as he thrust desperately in and out of him. Soon, he felt the pressure building and found he could not hold it any longer. He released himself into Draco and collapsed beside him, closing his eyes and rubbing lazy circles into Draco's back as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you, Draco," he whispered as he undid the counter curse to the binding spell.

"The feeling's mutual," Draco smirked. Harry gazed at him adoringly, and just as he sat back up to lock lips with him once more, Draco grabbed his wrist with such force it made Harry wince.

"I'm glad you were able to have your fun, Potter," he growled. "But now it's my turn."

**A/N: Thank you to my lone reviewer, njferrell. To the rest of you, it's ok to review! I swear I won't judge you for reading a smutty slash fic :)**


End file.
